Consumers often find that they have to give out multiple telephone numbers (landline, wireless, and/or voice over Internet protocol (“VoIP”)) to their contacts to ensure that they can be reached. Giving out only one number that can be used to reach them anywhere is often preferable. There are services that provide one-number service triggered off of a VoIP number or a wireless number. Since landline telephone numbers are the “home” phone numbers for many subscribers, however, such subscribers like to use that number as a primary number to which other numbers should be converged for one-number service. Moreover, by converging landline voice service with other numbers (such as wireless and/or VoIP numbers), landline subscribers can apply many of their landline-based features (such as an anonymous call screening service) before those calls ring their non-landline phones.
Accordingly, there is a need for solutions that can converge multiple subscriber telephone numbers using the components of a landline telephony network.